A New Season
by KingMaverick
Summary: The babies have grown up and now they are in high school (aside from Midori who is in middle school). Kamtsuka Kirin needs the help of her friends in a particular task to dive in her new season. A season full of spring and hope. The camaraderie between the once toddlers will aid them in fulfilling her favor.


It was club time. The students from different classes were hurrying to go to their respective clubrooms – some from the council, others for an academic club and others for a sport related club. Midori, now in her 3rd year in middle school walks up to the high school buildings for her own club...

Her silk like hair was tied in a cute but practical bun and her face was just adorable. Of course, with the beauty she inherited from her mother she became popular and of course she uses this to her advantage. She walked in the School Babysitter's room. Midori's appearance was followed by cries and shouts of "Midori-nee-chan~!"

"Whoa!" she giggled as the toddlers tackled her, "Good afternoon, Kotarou-senpai," she said as she put on her apron and glasses.

The brother of the current headmaster nodded. His half-lidded eyes wandered to the door. He stood up and went to it, expecting to see a bunch of Midori's stalkers/fans/suitors but found a girl instead.

"Kirin?" he confirmed.

"H-Hey," she awkwardly greeted.

The middle schooler burst out and hugged the later, "Kirin-chan! It's been soooo long since I last saw you. By the way, I saw your play last time and it was great! You were incredible, although I hated the ending."

The girl flushed with pride when Midori complimented her. She wasn't as good as her mother when she was the adviser of the drama club but she was getting there. Kirin would practice every day, not missing out a single hour just to polish her craft. That's why she hadn't been able to visit the Babysitter's Club and to bond with her childhood friends.

Kirin, now comfortable with the atmosphere, started laughing, "I hated the ending too," she commented.

"So what brings you here?" Midori asked as her eyes light up with curiosity.

"Well...you see..." she looked at the middle schooler then at Kotarou and sighed, "I'll help with the kids first, then I'll answer your question," she suggested.

"Sounds like a deal!" Midori chimed.

"Sure..." Kotarou answered, "and it's nice having a familiar face around but don't you have another play coming up?"

Kirin just smiled mysteriously.

* * *

The twins were in the library, Kazuma – the younger one was wearing an expression of complete despair while Takuma was gallantly answering his problem set.

"Done!" he announced as he shoved it to Kazuma.

"T-T-Takuma! All of your answers are wrong!"

"Really?" Takuma asked in an innocent face.

"Uh-huh," his brother nodded.

"Well, that's all I know."

"What?!" Kazuma sniffed, "B-But you'll definitely get another low score in our next exam! What if you'll be repeating the year?!"

"Ah... well, that is a problem..." he said, not sounding frantic or worried at all, "Then I'll just have to study harder!"

"Y-You could do that?"

""Hell no!" he shamelessly declared, "I need help! Maybe I should ask Kirin or even better, Kotarou," Takuma pondered.

"Come again?" a voice inquired.

Kazuma shouted and the librarian shot him a glare. He muttered a tearful sorry and registered Kotarou, Kirin and Midori standing behind them.

"Yo!" Takuma greeted, "Great timing! I need –"

Kirin stopped him with a hand, "I need a help too."

"So, are we giving and exchanging favors?"

"Yup!" Midori answered, "You see, Kirin needs to work on a new role and she needs you twins to help her practice. She already tried with Kotarou-senpai here but..." her cheery aura changed, "It was a failure."

"Sure!" Takuma said at the same time Kazuma said "No!"

"I'm not even saying what I want you to do," Kirin informed them.

"If it'll lift my grades, then I'll do it!"

"I-I'm not sure about this..." Kazuma interjected, "What are we gonna do?"

"Reject me."

There was a moment of silence then a big "WHAT" was uttered from the twins though they were wearing two different set of expression – one of pure surprise, the other amusement. Again, they were shushed by the librarian and suggested that they continue their conversation outside.

The group went at one of the school's mini parks and Kirin started to explain, "It's just acting out as if you rejected me."

"Nothing more, nothing less," Midori added.

"B-But I hate it when I reject girls," Kazuma honestly replied, "What happened with Kotarou? How did it fail?"

"Well..."

"I was not good enough," Kotarou said.

The four was utterly lost at the disappointment in Kotarou's eyes and his sincere sadness at not helping a friend but at the same time, they knew that doing Kirin's bidding with Kotarou is already a lost cost even before they started. At least they tried. And so, the twins having no choice, decided to tag along.

"Kazuma..." Kirin started, "I like you."

"N-n-n-n-n," he gulped, "N-n-n," he shook, "I-I can't do it!"

There was a collective sigh.

"Okay, how about with Takuma-senpai?" Midori suggested.

Kirin turned towards him. She zoned in her characters, made her cheeks flushed once more and then with a wave of determination declared, "I like you!"

Without any hesitation, Takuma replied with a flat-out, "No."

Kirin was irritated, "ARE YOU REALLY THE CHILDREN OF JAPAN'S NUMBER 1 CELEBRITY? DON'T YOU HAVE AN INCH OF TALENT IN ACTING?!"

"S-S-Sorry!" they replied in unison.

Kirin sighed angrily, "I guess I just have to dive in, without any preparations or whatsoever."

"But what about my grades?" Takuma shouted as Kirin walked off.

"Don't worry, I'll tutor you so you won't repeat the year," Kotarou assured his friend while clamping his shoulder.

"But first," Midori said, "Let's follow her! Aren't you a bit curious as to why she's practicing in being rejected? It only means one thing and that is..."

The boys looked at each other.

"For a new play?" Kotarou guessed.

"She's failing like me!" Takuma confidently declared.

"She's sad!" Kazuma stated.

The middle schooler face-palmed and pouted at the three idiots before her. What they said wasn't even sensible (aside from Kotarou's).

"She's confessing you morons!"

There was a bunch of "ooohhsss" and "ahhhss..." then the question, "To who?"

"That's what we're finding out!" Midori excitedly said.

* * *

Taka was not good at sports – not nearly as good like his Aniki but he insisted on trying for the baseball team. In the end, he got in (even boasted it to Kotarou) but in reality, he was the one who picks up the balls when thrown and gives the water to the players. He could only kick the earth in frustration.

"Oi! Newbie!" a fellow teammate called.

"Yeah?"

"Someone's looking for you!"

Taka took off his hat and went to the side of the field. He was a familiar figure there. Her low pigtails were swaying and her eyes were watching him. Taka gulped and started thinking of the best way to tease her today. When he finally stood in front of her, his snarky remarks were lost and all that remained was a loud thumping of his heart.

"What's up, Kirin-chan."

"T-Taka-kun..."

He was momentarily surprised. Kirin NEVER stutters over a line.

"I – "

* * *

Fin!


End file.
